La Ultima Batalla
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] ¿Nunca se han preguntado que hubiera pasado si Korra hubiera perdido ante Kuvira? Este fic podría ser la respuesta a esta pregunta. Un AU en el que Korra pierde la batalla ante la Gran Unificadora


**La última batalla.**

Asami corría por las calles de Ciudad Republica, o lo que quedaba de ellas después del ataque de Kuvira, necesitaba llegar a donde estaba Korra, necesitaba ayudarla a derrotar a la Gran Unificadora, necesitaba protegerla, eso era lo único que pasaba por su ingeniosa mente.

-Unas horas antes en los talleres de Industrias Futuro-

Korra y Asami observaban el arduo trabajo de todos mientras la CEO se tomaba un descanso rápido antes de continuar con su labor, pero llamándole la atención la preocupación que se mostraba en el rostro de la joven Avatar.

"¿Te sucede algo, Korra?" Una preocupada ingeniero se interesaba en lo que la persona que amaba, que claro aún no se lo decía, tenía en su mente.

"Es solo que tengo miedo de que algo pase, algo horrible"

"¿Qué clase de algo?"

"Que muera, o que mueran ustedes. Si algo les pasara nunca me lo perdonaría" Korra ponía sus manos sobre su rostro como señal de preocupación, pero entonces 2 delicadas manos tomaban las de ella descubriendo su rostro.

"No pasara nada, Korra. Ten por seguro que todos estaremos bien ¿Tú cumples tus promesas?" La pregunta sorprendía a Korra.

"Claro, siempre"

"Entonces, prométeme que todo saldrá bien y después de esto iremos a comer solas tú y yo" Un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Asami, pero la verdad no le importaba mientras con esto pudiera calmar a Korra.

"Lo prometo, Sami. Suena perfecto" Korra guiñaba un ojo y sonreía mientras Asami reía por lo infantil que se veía Korra, pero era algo que amaba de la sureña.

-En el presente-

Por su parte Korra perseguía a Kuvira por las calles de Ciudad Republica, la dictadora se había lastimado durante la pelea, así que Korra suponía que sería fácil atraparla, pero no fue así, ambas se perdieron en el bosque de enredaderas que se encontraba en la ciudad, esto dificultaba las cosas para la joven Avatar.

Buscar a Kuvira ahí era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero no se rendiría, hasta que el ruido de algo metálico llamaba su atención, al llegar a su origen vio algo que la sorprendía, era Kuvira con el cañón de su mecha, aun funcional y lo activaría para atacarla ¿Es que acaso Kuvira estaba loca?

Korra no podía permitirlo, trataba de convencer a Kuvira, pero la maestra metal no podía controlar el ataque, por lo que la joven sureña tuvo que usar el estado Avatar para repeler el ataque con el rayo, creando una luz de color morado que se prolongaba por toda la ciudad.

Asami corría hasta que la luz se aproximaba a ella, por lo que debía cubrirse y decidió esconderse tras una pared, viendo el peligro que podía causar, y en ese momento como una flashazo apareció la imagen de Korra sonriendo, el corazón de la CEO comenzó a sentir un dolor, uno horrible que invadía todo su pecho, necesitaba ir a donde Korra y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

Una columna de luz amarilla aparecía en el medio de la Ciudad, ante la mirada de impresión de todos los presentes ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué apareció tan repentinamente? Pero lo que más los asustaba es que surgió en el lugar donde Korra había tenido su batalla antes contra Kuvira. Necesitaban asegurarse que la joven Avatar estuviera sana y salva, era momento de iniciar una búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Korra estaba en un jardín, un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores, y frente a ella se encontraba Kuvira muy herida, viendo con terror al Avatar, Korra no podía entender el porqué, así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la gran unificadora.

"Aléjate, Avatar Korra. Yo me rindo" Lloraba Kuvira "Yo solo quería ayudar a mi gente, pero he hecho demasiado daño, en lugar de ayudarlos" Kuvira veía de nuevo con terror a Korra, y la sureña aun no entendía hasta que al tocar su pecho sintió un pedazo de metal que entraba por su espalda atravesando uno de sus pulmones, casi dañando a su corazón.

La sureña veía con horror como su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, de su propia sangre, mientras la maestra metal lloraba más viendo esta escena, ella creía que podría asesinar al Avatar sin remordimientos, pero siempre que veía a Korra así mal herida se veía a si misma a punto de morir "Permítame ayudarle, Avatar Korra" Kuvira comenzaba a mover sus manos y delicadamente sacaba el pedazo de metal para evitar lastimar más a la maestra de los 4 elementos, por fin había logrado liberar el elemento, pero sacando un grito de dolor de la maestra agua que hizo que Kuvira comenzara a temblar "Estará bien, regresemos a Ciudad Republica. Ahí la llevaremos a un hospital y yo me entregare" Kuvira comenzaba a cargar a Korra tomándola del brazo y poniéndolo sobre el hombro de ella.

Asami llegaba antes que los demás a donde se encontraba la columna de luz, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a crecer cuando no veía ni a Korra, ni a Kuvira por ninguna parte, como si algo le dijera que volteara hacia la luz, la joven CEO lo hacía y veía una escena que no quería ver, Kuvira ayudaba a Korra a salir de la columna, del portal espiritual, pero lo que en verdad hacía que el pecho de Asami doliera, fue ver a Korra cubierta de sangre, pero ver que no salía de Kuvira, que era su propia sangre, brotando de la herida y de su boca.

La maestra metal llegaba hasta donde Asami y se agachaba para poner a Korra en el piso, los ojos de Asami reflejaban odio hacia Kuvira, si tuviera con ella su guante eléctrico ya la hubiera asesinado sin piedad, pero entonces los ojos de la CEO cambiaron a unos de sorpresa y tristeza cuando una voz la llamó.

"Hey, Sami" Era Korra que trataba de sentarse, mientras una preocupado Asami Sato se agachaba para ayudarla, terminando cargándola entre sus brazos, que no eran tan fuertes como los de la sureña, pero que la cuidarían y protegerían con su vida, con la misma fuerza que lo harían los de Korra.

"Korra, no hagas mucho movimiento, si lo sigues haciendo te vas a desangrar. Cuando lleguen los demás te llevaremos a un hospital y ahí te curaran" Asami sonreía mientras las lágrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero al ver la herida de Korra comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras, era una herida tan profunda que la sangre continuaba saliendo sin parar. No, Korra no iba a morir, no así, era la persona más fuerte que conocía, había pasado por situaciones peores y de todas había salido, esto solo era un percance.

"Perdóname, Asami. Creo que no seré capaz de cumplir la promesa que te hice esta tarde" Sonreía tontamente la Avatar.

"Claro que sí, cuando estés mejor iremos a comer solo nosotras 2" Lloraba tanto Asami que comenzaba a ver todo borroso

"Sami, no llores por favor" Korra estiraba su mano y comenzaba a limpiar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Asami "Cuando te veo llorar así me siento mal, al menos déjame verte sonreír en mis últimos momentos. Esa hermosa sonrisa tuya"

"Tonta, no digas eso, no te vas a morir, te llevaremos a que te curen y…."Asami se detenía, ya caía por fin a la realidad, Korra estaba muriendo y ni el mejor curandero o el mejor médico del mundo la podían salvar de lo que estaba pasando "No te mueras, no me dejes sola, acabo de perder a mi padre, no puedo perderte a ti también" Abrazaba la CEO a Korra, con tanta fuerza que su ropa comenzó a llenarse de sangre, pero no le importaba, todo era para que Korra siguiera con ella.

"Tranquila, estoy segura que tu padre te cuidara, y yo también te cuidare siempre" Sonreía Korra de nuevo para tranquilizar a Asami.

Este era el momento, Asami tenía que decirle a Korra lo que sentía "Korra, no te vayas, yo te amo, por favor quédate conmigo" La joven Avatar veía sorprendida a Asami, mientras salía más sangre de su boca.

"Asami, gracias" Este comentario confundía a la CEO "Gracias por amarme, por amar a este intento fallido de Avatar, a esta chica torpe, infantil y que se deja llevar fácilmente por todo. Pudiste elegir entre tantos a quien amar y me elegiste a mí. Yo también te amo, creo que te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi y nunca me di cuenta hasta que estaba en el polo sur ¿Me darías un beso?"

La joven ingeniero sonreía y comenzaba a besar a Korra, el beso sabía a sangre, pero a Asami no le importaba, el beso estaba lleno de amor, y con esto confirmaba que Korra le correspondía, quería que el beso durara por siempre así el amor de su vida nunca moriría y ambas estarían felices. Pero entonces Korra rompía el beso al ver como llenaba de sangre la boca de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

"Se fuerte, lucha, Korra. Así yo te cuidare cuando tus heridas empiecen a sanar, y luego iremos de viaje a muchos lugares, y me cuidaras como siempre los has hecho, y yo a ti. Podremos estar juntas, formar una familia y vivir en paz hasta que ambas seamos ancianas" Los labios de Asami hacían una sonrisa para animar a Korra.

"Me gustaría mucho eso" Cerraba sus ojos Korra, mientras sonreía "Ojala no me sintiera tan cansada o te cargaría" Reía ahora la joven Avatar.

Asami no sabía cómo sentirse, quería llorar por escuchar a Korra decir eso, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que Korra no perdiera su sentido del humor ni un momento así.

De repente varios pasos se escucharon venir a toda velocidad, se trataba del resto del Equipo Avatar, los maestros aire y la familia BeiFong. Al llegar nadie creía lo que veía Korra agonizante en los brazos de Asami.

"Hola a todos" Korra saludaba sonriendo, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de los nietos del Avatar Aang, al igual que en los de Bolin "¿Por qué lloran? ¿Quién está muriendo?" Reía Korra para calmar a los demás a pesar de que todos conocían la respuesta a esto, incluida ella.

"Tú" Respondía Bolin con tristeza, los hijos de Tenzin no soportaron más y comenzaron a correr hacía Korra llorando, para luego abrazarla entre los 3.

"¡Korra!" Llamaban entre llantos los 3 "¡No te mueras!"

"Mis pequeños maestros aires. Ustedes siempre fueron como hermanitos menores para mí, y los quiero mucho"

"Y tú nuestra hermana mayor, y también te queremos" Jinora respondía sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos, quiero que me prometan unas cosas" Los pequeños se sorprendían, pero por Korra ellos harían lo que fuera "Cadete Meelo" Korra hablaba mientras el pequeño hacia un saludo militar, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero seriedad en su rostro.

"General ¿Qué sucede?"

"Como su oficial al mando le ordeno que proteja a sus hermanas del peligro" Korra saludaba de forma militar de igual forma que Meelo lo hacía, mientras este asentía y comenzaba a morder su labio para evitar llorar más.

"Ikki, no cambies por favor, sigue siendo esa curiosa pequeña que siempre has sido, estoy segura que algún día serás una gran maestra aire, tan buena como tu padre" La joven sureña ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Ikki y comenzaba a acariciarla haciendo que la segunda hija comenzara a llorar.

"Lo prometo, Korra"

"Jinora, sigue siendo así de inteligente y serás la mejor maestra que haya existido, tan buena que Aang y yo estaremos orgullosos, más de lo que ya lo estamos" Jinora sonreía "Oh, y si Kai te hace algo malo, búscame en el mundo espiritual y yo vendré a patearlo. Creo que puedo con él" Reía la maestra de los 4 elementos escupiendo más sangre, y Jinora la abrazaba llorando, al igual que sus 2 hermanos.

Tenzin se acercaba con mucha tristeza, mientras sus hijos continuaban el abrazo sin importarles llenarse de sangre "Hijos, creo que debemos dejar descansar a Korra" Con esto los 3 pequeños se alejaban y comenzaban a observar mientras su padre se acercaba y tomaba el hombro de Asami para calmarla

"Tenzin ¿Me darás algún consejo antes de irme?" La protectora del mundo le sonreía a su maestro, no, a su segundo padre.

"Creo que no conozco ninguno que te ayude en el futuro. Pero quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho y decirte que estoy orgulloso de la grandiosa Avatar que eres y la maravillosa mujer que te convertiste en estos 21 años" El hijo menor del Avatar Aang trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos.

"Gracias, Tenzin ¿Podrías despedirte de Pema por mí, y decirle lo agradecida que estoy con ella por todo?"

"Se lo diré"

"Oh y dile a Rohan que lamento no haberlo llevado conmigo a volar sobre la ciudad en mi planeador como se lo prometí"

"¿Qué tú qué?" Tenzin cambiaba su rostro de tristeza a uno de preocupación que hacía reír a Korra provocando que tosiera más del líquido rojo.

"Es un buen niño, Tenzin. Edúcalo para que sea un gran hombre como su padre"

"Así será" El maestro no lo resistía más y comenzaba a llorar y abrazar a su pequeña Korra, quien le regresaba el cariñoso abrazo.

El maestro aire se alejaba y abrazaba a sus hijos para tranquilizarlos "Mako, Bolin ¡Vengan!" Llamaba Korra a sus 2 amigos para que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron los hermanos maestros.

"Korra" Bolin decía llorando, pero entonces su amiga comenzó a hablar.

"Bolin, mi adorable e inocente amigo ¿Sabes algo que siempre me gustó de ti? Que a pesar de lo que todos podían pensar de ti siempre has sido sincero y cariñoso, además de muy gracioso, eres único en tu clase"

"Continua, me gusta que me halaguen" El maestro lava sonreía entre lágrimas.

"Quiero que hagas algo por mi"

"Por ti lo que sea"

"Es la misión más importante de todas. Cuida a Asami por mi" La no maestra y el maestro tierra se sorprendían por la propuesta de Korra "Yo sé que contigo estará segura y sé que nunca la dejaras sola"

"Es una promesa, mi querida amiga, Avatar Korra"

"Y también se feliz con Opal, ustedes 2 se merecen, son una pareja muy linda y adorable" Bolin no resistió más y comenzó a abrazar a Korra, pero a diferencia de sus usuales abrazos este era leve y lleno de cariño y a la vez de tristeza, pero Korra sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza sobra la de su amigo.

El maestro fuego sujetaba su brazo lastimado y veía a su amiga, a la persona que alguna vez amo, que ahora estaba muriendo "Mako, lamento mucho lo que sucedido con tu brazo" Señalaba la Avatar el brazo del mayor de los hermanos.

"Esto no es nada, he pasado por situaciones peores" Mako sonreía a su amiga.

"Mako, quiero que seas el mejor detective y que cuides de Ciudad Republica en mi ausencia" Saludaba Korra a Mako de la forma que él lo hacía cuando aún era detective, saludo que él le regresaba "Y protege a Bolin, si dejas que algo le pase vendré a patearte muy fuerte, y sabes que si lo haré" Reía ahora la joven Avatar, y Mako abrazaba a su hermano.

"Protegeré a Bolin y a la Ciudad con mi vida"

"Eso espero" Korra miraba a las BeiFong, Su y Lin que observaban desde lejos, Suyin lloraba al ver a Korra en esa situación. Lin miraba a otro lado con cara de enojada, pero sin mostrar mucho su rostro, ya que en sus ojos había lágrimas que estaba conteniendo la mayor de las hijas de Toph.

"Hey Lin, no llores por mí, ni por lo que le dije a Mako. Tú seguirás siendo la mejor Detective de todas, incluso mejor que Toph" La joven Avatar no podía evitar reír por esto, Lin volteaba con cara de enojo y lágrimas.

"No estoy llorando ¿De dónde sacas esa ridícula idea?" Korra hacía una mueca ante la respuesta contradictoria de Lin.

"Lo que usted diga, Detective Gruñona. Dile a Toph que lamento no haber ido a visitarla de nuevo, pero que la veré algún día. Suyin, cuida que Lin no este sola de nuevo" La media hermana de Lin tomaba a su hermana del hombro y sonreía asintiendo, claro que cumpliría eso.

"Nunca estará sola de nuevo, ahora tiene de nuevo a su familia"

"Me parece perfecto ¿Kuvira?" Ante esta llamada todos observaron a donde se encontraba la Gran Unificadora, mientras todos se despedían de Korra, Kuvira se había ido a arrodillar en un rincón, aterrada y reflexionando por los errores que acababa de cometer, pero al escuchar su nombre volteó "Sé que te sientes mal por lo que me está sucediendo, pero yo no te guardo ningún rencor"

"Le prometí que me entregaría, Avatar, y lo cumpliré. Y espero me pueda perdonar por esto" Korra asentía y miraba la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda que la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

"Sami ¿Te puedo encargar que les digas a mis padres lo que sucedió? Estoy segura que cuando me rencuentre con mi mamá me matara, aunque no sé si se pueda matar a un muerto" Korra volvía a reír.

"Les diré, no te preocupes" Asami quitaba los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos de la sureña.

"Oh y cuida a Naga, aliméntala 2 veces al día, aún está en crecimiento" La CEO reía y abrazaba más fuerte a Korra "Y tú, mi querida Asami, se fuerte, sigue tu vida, no te estanques en depresión o tristeza solo por lo que me está pasando. Yo siempre te estaré observando, así que nunca estarás sola, y tienes a una gran familia que siempre estará al pendiente de ti" La Avatar señalaba a todos los presentes, quienes le sonreían a Asami.

Korra juntaba sus dedos índice y medio y los ponía frente a sus labios, besándolos, para luego ponerlos sobre los de Asami "Te daría un beso en los labios, pero no quiero llenarte más de sangre. Te amo, Asami Sato" Sonreía Korra de la forma más amorosa que Asami hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"Y yo te amo, Avatar Korra"

Después de decir estas palabras la mano de Korra cayó al piso, el Avatar había fallecido "¿Korra? ¿KORRA? ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritaba Asami llorando y abrazando al amor de su vida que acababa de morir en sus brazos, una luz amarilla comenzaba a salir de la boca de Korra, señalando el fin de una era.

Al mismo tiempo que el grito de sufrimiento y llanto de Asami se escuchaba haciendo eco por toda la Ciudad, en una parte del reino Tierra el llanto de un bebé recién nacido se escuchaba, una pequeña que cargaría ahora el destino de ser la nueva Avatar.

-5 Años después-

Habían pasado 5 años desde el ataque de Kuvira y la muerte del Avatar Korra, una joven Asami Sato se encontraba en el parque del Avatar Korra, se había erigido una nueva estatua en honor a la heroína que dio su vida para salvarlos a todos: El Avatar Korra. Esta estatua era más grande que la anterior, Asami la había diseñado, como un regalo para su amada.

La CEO veía a los niños correr por el parque, todo el desastre causado por Kuvira se había reparado rápidamente gracias al esfuerzo de Industrias Futuro. La gran Unificadora se encontraba en prisión con cadena perpetua por todo el desastre ocasionado, sentencia que ella acató sin reprochar. El Reino Tierra, ahora era una república, y aunque ustedes no lo crean el presidente era Wu, el joven cambio gracias a Mako, así que fue elegido para gobernar y lo hacía bastante bien.

Todos los días Asami visitaba la estatua, recordando los viejos tiempos, al principio lloraba, pero ahora sonreía. Todo era mejor en su presente. Bolin y Opal se casaron y tuvieron una hija, después ambos se unieron al loto blanco y los ayudarían a encontrar al nuevo Avatar y entrenarlo para que cumpliera su deber. Mako ahora era el jefe de la policía de Ciudad Republica, después de que Lin se retiró para ir a vivir a Zaofu con su familia, dejó al joven a cargo, y era muy bueno en ello, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Korra 5 años atrás. Y Asami era la CEO más rica, poderosa e importante de las 4 naciones, sobre todo después de su unirse con Varrick y su esposa Zhu-Li en los negocios.

Una sombra se acercó a Asami mientras ella se encontraba pensando, la sombra la embistió arrojándola al piso, para luego comenzar a lamer su rostro.

"Naga, chica, tranquila. Me haces cosquillas" La acompañante peluda de la sureña se levantaba permitiendo a Asami ponerse de pie "¿Te enteraste, chica? Bolin y Opal encontraron a la nueva Avatar y nos pidieron a Mako y a mi acompañarlos para conocerla" Asami estaba feliz, pero entonces Naga comenzó a ladrar de enojo "Oh, claro, tú también estas invitada" El perro-oso polar ladraba de felicidad esta vez y comenzaba a mover la cola, lamiendo de nuevo el rostro de Asami.

La CEO volteó hacia atrás de Naga y vio algo que la sorprendió, una figura con un brillo azul la observaba, esta era no muy alta, de cabello largo y un traje de la tribu agua del sur. En su rostro había una sonrisa que Asami reconocería en cualquier lugar, la ingeniero acababa de ver a Korra, pero al parpadear para asegurarse esta figura desapareció sorprendiéndola, hasta que Naga volvió a lamer su rostro sacándola de su shock.

"Chica ¿Me llevarías hacía el puerto para ir a donde Bolin y Opal e iniciar una búsqueda vital para todos?"

La acompañante de Korra se agachaba permitiendo a la joven Sato subir en ella, y comenzando a correr hacia el muelle, la heredera miraba al cielo sonriendo, estaba emocionada pronto conocería a la reencarnación de Korra ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez tenga esa misma sonrisa que la joven de ojos esmeralda amaba de su querida Korra.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-No me maten por favor, la verdad es un fic que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace un tiempo, quería que fuera totalmente triste, pero no soy tan desalmada (quiero enfatizar que dije TAN)

-Ojala les guste, y si no, tengo fics más alegres que podrían leer jajajaja XD

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer mis locuras.


End file.
